A Sexy TF2 Fanfic
by Morlimox
Summary: First story I've submitted to this website, may or may not be a self insertion story. So, like most other summaries, please, do read, and please review! More chapters likely to come. May change to M.


**I'll put this out now, so I wont get sued. I do not own Team Fortress 2, or any of the characters, only the girl who I have yet to decide who she is.  
><strong>

A Sexy TF2 Fanfiction

It was another day at 2Fort. Ceasefire had just been called, the sun was setting, and storm clouds were gathering on the horizon, quickly approaching. All of the mercenaries had called their last insult, made their last rude gesture, and turned their noses up at the other team before turning around and dragging their feet towards their respective barracks for a meal, shower, and bed.

Following the RED Team into the base, Medic, also known as Franz, turned to watch the storm clouds approach for a bit, feeling the breeze being slightly stronger than it had been ten minutes ago. He estimated that there was about half an hour before the storm hit. Just enough time for a shower, and a commute to the kitchens. Sighing to himself, Franz continued into the barracks before his teammates locked him out.

* * *

><p>I had just finished up a round of Team Fortress 2. After playing for about three or four hours, I decided to take a break. Get up, stretch, maybe grab something to eat. I walked into my kitchen, not really looking for anything, before I decided I didn't want anything. Mainly because there was no food. I hadn't gone food shopping yet this week, so I was going off of microwave meals, or preserved fruitvegetables from my family.

Man, sometimes living alone really sucks.

Walking back to my room(of which I noted it would have to be cleaned again), I pulled out my phone, checking for any messages.

None. But then I saw there was no service, and I rolled my eyes. The damned phone bill was expensive too.

Walking to my dresser, I picked up my hair and brushed it again. I swore to myself in high school I wouldn't cut my hair until I graduated, but I never got around to doing it, even though it costs me shitloads in shampoo and conditioner. My straight golden blonde hair now reached my knees, and I swear, every day it darkens a little bit more into the mahogany color of my mother's hair. Maybe it's just from lack of going outside, but I'm not about to find out. Too lazy.

Looking out my window, I saw that there was a storm brewing. I loved storms, so I rushed to get my glasses, my sketchbook, and my phone before dashing outside to feel the damp wind against my pale skin. Closing my eyes, I sat in a chair I had set outside for just this purpose. Some may say it is a waste of time, but I can never find it myself to truly care.

Opening my eyes, I caught the first drop of warm rain on my nose. Lightning flashed, and thunder roared. Smiling to myself, I drifted into a state of peace as I moved just enough out of the oncoming downpour so my phone and sketchbook wouldn't get wet.

Suddenly, the loudest crack of thunder I had ever heard erupted behind me. As I turned to look, time seemed to stop as my vision brightened whiter and whiter. I felt a sudden flash of numbness before a weird sucking sensation occurred.

The next thing I knew, I was falling.

* * *

><p>Franz sighed again as he looked around the base while walking to the canteen.<p>

"Doktor is sad?" asked Heavy while clapping him on the back none too gently.

The medic looked away from his friend's concerned gaze.

"It is nothing, mein friend. I-"

Franz was interrupted by Scout.

"What the hell you bein' all pussy-ass for Doc? We just kicked BLU's asses!" he said, practically shouting. "You turnin' wuss on us?"

Franz glared at the scout, who was grinning in a mischievous way.

"I vas just thinking that maybe a woman could straighten this place up."

Lightning flashed, and Franz could clearly see rain pouring outside. For some reason, the canteen was in a building separate from the main barracks, so one always had to walk unsheltered outside to get to it.

Heavy held out his hands in front of him in a kind of shrugging gesture.

"Not much we can do. Not like one will fall from sky into arms."

At that moment, Franz was sure he wasn't the only one to nearly have a heart attack when a large-breasted blonde woman fell into Heavy's arms without a sound. Franz thought for a moment that she was dead, for her eyes were open, she wasn't breathing, and she wasn't moving.

"What the hell, man?" yelled Scout as he jumped in complete shock.

The words seemed to rouse the woman, and she blinked thick long lashes that framed her almond shaped eyes. Two stormy blue eyes looked at them in shock before she asked

"What the hell just happened?"


End file.
